One Call Away
by ExoL123
Summary: Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun selalu bertemu di saat keduanya membutuhkan seseorang untuk berbagi/ "Mau berdansa denganku?" / Chanbaek / GS


One Call Away

By Exo_L123

Cast : Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol

Genre : Romance, Heart comfort

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswicth, Alur kecepetan, failed!romance

Summary : Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun selalu bertemu di saat keduanya membutuhkan seseorang untuk berbagi

_oOo_

* * *

 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'll be there to save the day_

 _Superman got no-thing on me-hey_

 _I'm only one call away_

 _Call me, baby, if you need a friend_

 _I just wanna give you love_

 _C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

 _Reaching out to you, so take a chance_

 _[16 years old]_

Beginilah akhirnya jika menjadi pengecut

Chanyeol duduk di kursi ayun di depan rumahnya. Matanya sedikit memerah karena menahan tangis. Dalam hati merutuki sikap pengecutnya selama ini karena tidak berani mengatakan perasaannya pada yeoja teman sekelasnya bernama Do Kyungsoo. Hingga ia mendengar kabar menghebohkan saat pulang sekolah tadi, jika yeoja yang satu tahun ini menjadi _crush_ -nya itu menerima pernyataan cinta dari juniornya, Kim Jongin. _Damn it._ Rasanya ia ingin marah karena berani sekali Jongin mendahului langkahnya. Namun kalau dipikir lagi yang salah disini kan dia. Siapa suruh jadi pengecut.

Chanyeol menghentakkan kakinya ketanah karena kesal. Ditambah lagi dia juga merasa konyol. Hanya karena yeoja saja dia sampai menangis. Sungguh tidak manly sama sekali

"Hey" sapa sebuah suara lembut menghentikan aksi anarkis Chanyeol pada rumput tidak berdosa yang sedang diinjak-injaknya

Chanyeol mendongak dan mendapati seorang yeoja mungil memakai sweater kebesaran dan hotspant jean sedang menatap kearahnya. Yeoja itu Byun Baekhyun, tetangga depan rumahnya

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi karena Chanyeol tidak membalas sapaanya dan hanya menatapnya datar, walau begitu Baekhyun dapat melihat mata Chanyeol yang memerah

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Bukanya menjawab Baekhyun Chanyeol malah balik bertanya.

Chanyeol dapat mendengar decakan dari bibir yeoja mungil itu sebelum berkata "Aku yang bertanya duluan. Jadi kau harus menjawab ku dulu baru aku menjawabmu"

Chanyeol memutar matanya malas. Agak sedikit heran sebenarnya karena tumben sekali Baekhyun mau menyapanya terlebih dahulu. Meskipun mereka bertetangga dan bersekolah di tempat yang sama namun mereka tidaklah dekat. Dan lagi kelas mereka juga beda meski satu angkatan. Baekhyun itu tipe yeoja nerd yang lebih memilih perpustakaan sebagai tempat hang out bersama buku-buku daripada ke Mall atau café. Jadi Chanyeol agak kaget karena Baekhyun menyapanya

"Aku sedang semedi sebelum kau datang" jawab Chanyeol asal. Moodnya sedang tidak baik. Serius.

Tanpa di perintah Baekhyun langsung duduk di sampingnya dan mengayunkan kursi ayun itu pelan. Membuat Chanyeol mendelik ke arahnya namun hanya ditanggapi cengiran oleh yeoja mungil itu.

"Hey, Park. Kau habis menangis ya?" tanya Baekhyun polos

"hah! Ti-tidak kok" elak Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Baekhyun mencibir mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri makin dongkol. "Kalau kau kesini hanya untuk menggangguku, lebih baik kau pulang sana!"

"Issh, kau ini memang menyebalkan ya, Park" Baekhyun menoyor pelan bahu Chanyeol. Namun tetap duduk disana dan mengayun pelan kursi yang diduduki mereka."Aku kan hanya ingin menghiburmu"

"Aku tidak sedang bersedih. Jadi tidak perlu hiburan apapun darimu" Bohong Chanyeol

"Benarkah? Tapi kau habis menangis" Baekhyun tiba-tiba memajukan wajahnya membuat Chanyeol terkesiap dan reflek menarik wajahnya mundur "Lihat, matamu merah"

"Aku tidak menangis. Tadi itu kelilipan" Chanyeol menepis telunjuk Baekhyun yang teracung ke arahnya kemudian menggerutu tentang betapa tidak sopannya Baekhyun itu. Dan entah kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat

"Kau mau bercerita padaku alasanmu menangis?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak menangis"

"ya ya ya. Tidak menangis. Hanya kelilipan" Baekhyun mengalah meskipun tidak ikhlas "Tapi mungkin kau tetap bisa bercerita masalahmu padaku, yah meskipun kita tidak akrab sih. Tapi bukankah bercerita pada orang asing justru paling aman, karena orang asing itu tidak akan menjudge kita, benar?"

Chanyeol menaikan satu alisnya menatap Baekhyun "Tapi Kau bukan orang asing. Buktinya aku tau siapa kau"

"Kalau begitu pura-pura tidak kenal saja"

"Ya! Kau ini gila atau stress sih. Orang kenal disuruh pura-pura tidak kenal"

"Ayolah, Park cerita saja ya" Baekhyun mengeluarkan jurus puppy eye's yang sangat jarang di keluarkanya. Dan Chanyeol pasti sudah gila karena menganggap hal itu sangat imut. Tapi karena gengsi mana mungkin dia mau mengakuinya

"Kau ini kenapa ingin tau sekali sih. Itu kan masalah orang. Privasi!" kata Chanyeol ganti menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Baekhyun "Lagipula tumben sekali kau datang ke rumahku"

Baekhyun nyengir "Sebenarnya aku ingin pamitan padamu"

"hah?"

"Besok keluargaku akan pindah ke London karena Appa di pindah tugaskan kesana. Awalnya aku tidak berencana pamit padamu. Toh walaupun kita tetangga kita juga tidak dekat. Tapi tadi saat aku membuang sampah dan melihatmu duduk termenung galau disini, aku jadi memutuskan menghampirimu dan sekalian saja pamit" Jelas Baekhyun

"Oh~ jadi kau akan pindah" respon Chanyeol. Sejujurnya dia tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Mereka kan tidak dekat. Tidak mungkin juga kan dia bilang 'Baekhyun jangan pergi, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu'. Deuh memangnya sinetron

"Nah, sekarang ceritakan masalahmu padaku. Siapa tau aku bisa membantumu" suara Baekhyun berhasil menarik kembali Chanyeol dari pikiran absurdnya.

Chanyeol berpikir sebentar. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya bercerita, besok Baekhyun pergi ini. Hitung-hitung menjalin pertemanan yang lebih dekat sebelum yeoja itu pindah. Chanyeol menarik nafasnya kemudian menghembuskannya pelan sebelum mengangguk "Baiklah, aku akan bercerita. Tapi jangan tertawakan ya!" Dan seterusnya Chanyeol menceritakan pada Baekhyun kisah cintanya yang kandas sebelum berjuang. "Jadi begitulah. Dia sudah bersama orang lain sekarang" Chanyeol menutup ceritanya dengan senyum kecut

Baekhyun menepuk bahu Chanyeol "Hey, semangatlah. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti akan ada yeoja lain yang menggantikkanya. Jadikan saja ini pelajaran. Jika suatu saat nanti kau jatuh cinta lagi, jangan ragu untuk mengungkapkannya. Kalau perlu langsung lamar saja sekalian. Haha"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar nasihat Baekhyun barusan. Ternyata yeoja ini enak juga diajak bicara "Terima kasih, saranmu sungguh membantu, nona Byun" Dan mereka tertawa bersama pada akhirnya

"Hey, Park" Baekhyun kembali memanggil Chanyeol saat tawa mereka sudah reda "Mau berdansa denganku?"

"hah?" Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Anggap saja sebagai salam perpisahan sebelum besok aku pindah"

"Tapi tidak ada musik yang sesuai untuk dansa di playlist ponsel ku"

"Tidak usah pakai music. Ayo" Baekhyun segera berdiri dan menarik tangan Chanyeol kemudian memposisikan dirinya menghadap namja jangkung itu. tangannya ia lingkarkan di pinggang Chanyeol dan justru meletakan lengan Chanyeol melingkar di bahunya

Deg

Deg

Deg

Ini aneh, kenapa jantung chanyeol mendadak lari marathon begini

"Ya! Harusnya kan tanganku yang dipinggangmu" protes Chanyeol sekaligus mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba saja datang

"Kau kan yang sedang sedih. Peraturannya, siapapun yang sedang sedih harus melingkarkan lenganya di leher pasangannya saat dansa"

"Siapa yang membuat peraturan salah seperti itu"

"Aku! Sudahlah diam dan ikuti saja!"

Pada Akhirnya malam itu berakhir dengan kedua kaki mereka yang lecet karena saling injak. Deuh

_oOo_

 _Come along with me and don't be scared_

 _I just wanna set you free_

 _C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

 _You and me can make it anywhere_

 _For now, we can stay here for a while_

 _Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile_

 _[24 years old]_

Chanyeol berjalan mendaki jalan setapak di bukit belakang sekolahnya dulu. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia terakhir kali kesana yaitu setelah kelulusan sekitar 7 tahun yang lalu.

Dia baru saja pulang dari menghandiri acara resepsi pernihakan sahabat nya di dekat sini dan memutuskan untuk mampir. Bernostalgia sedikit, mengenang masa lalu ditempat yang sering dia kunjungi dikala waktu senggang atau bolos kelas. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat menatap sekeliling. Pepohonan yang dulu baru ditanam dikiri kanan jalan setapak itu kini sudah lebat. Menambah sejuk angin yang berhembus sore itu.

Setelah hampir 10 menit menanjak, akhirnya dia mencapai puncak bukit. Senyumnya makin terkembang mendapati ring basket yang dulu dibuatnya bersama teman-temannya masih berdiri disana. Meski besi penyangganya sudah karatan. Lalu pohon oak tua rimbun tidak jauh dari Ring. Dulu dia sering sekali tertidur di bawah pohon itu saat lelah setelah main basket dan berakhir dengan terbangun sendirian karena ditinggalkan temannya. Kekehan pelan meluncur begitu saja saat ingatanya memutar moment-moment dulu saat masih SMA. Ahh~ dia jadi merindukan saat-saat berkumpul dengan teman-temannya lagi.

TAK

"Aw!" Chanyeol refleks memegang kepalanya saat merasakan sesuatu benda jatuh mengenainya. Dia menoleh namun tidak mendapati apapun. Hanya kaleng cola kosong yang tergeletak di samping kaki kirinya. Sepertinya benda itulah yang mengenai kepalanya tadi. Ia memungut kaleng itu sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Orang bodoh mana yang membuang kaleng sembarangan

"Aish, siapa yang melempar ini padaku" gerutunya. Saat sudah menegakkan badannya samar-samar dia mendengar isakan seseorang disusul umpatan-umpatan yang di ulang-ulang.

"YA! DASAR NAMJA BRENGSEK! PLAYBOY! MATI SAJA SANA!"

Chanyeol mengernyit mendengarnya, kemudian memutuskan untuk mencari dari siapakah teriakan itu berasal. Chanyeol berjalan ke sisi lain bukit, dan saat itulah terlihat seorang yeoja mungil dengan topi rajutan putih dan jumper putih sedang berteriak teriak ke arah tebing memaki-maki namja.

"Chogi" Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menegur yeoja itu. Yeoja Yang mungkin saja adalah orang yang sudah seenaknya saja melempar kepalanya dengan kaleng cola itu tadi

Makian yeoja itu terhenti dan secepat kilat memutar badannya kearah Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol tertegun. Yeoja itu? Mata sipit itu? Bibir tipis kemerahan itu? Dia..

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Sama halnya seperti Chanyeol, Baekhyun juga terkejut saat menoleh dan mendapati mantan tetangganya itu berdiri di belakangnya. Mata sipitnya yang sembab habis menangis itu membulat di ikuti dengan mulutnya. Ekspresi kaget Baekhyun sungguh imut menurut Chanyeol

Namun tanpa aba-aba, Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja berlari mengambur memeluk Chanyeol.

" Chanyeoooollie...! Huwaa...!" teriaknya dramatis

Chanyeol yang tidak siap terhuyung kebelakang meski tidak sampai jatuh. Lengannya secara otomatis langsung melingkari pinggang yeoja mungil yang menubruknya itu. Memeluknya protective

Deg

Deg

Deg

Dan degupan jantungnya kembali berpacu tidak normal. Sama seperti saat Baekhyun memeluknya saat mereka berdansa dulu

"Chanyeol-ah~~" Baekhyun sesenggukan di pelukan Chanyeol. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan kepalanya mengusak-usak dada bidang Chanyeol yang berbalut kemeja biru tua itu. Dan dengan tidak tau malunya mengeluarkan suara seperti menarik ingus yang keluar dari hidung agak masuk kembali

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun, Kau ini kenapa eoh?" yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Malah isakannya makin keras

Chanyeol bingung. Apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia tidak pernah menenangkan yeoja yang sedang patah hati sebelumnya (Chanyeol menyimpulkan Baekhyun patah hati karena mendengar umpatan yeoja itu tadi). Jangankan menenangkan. Dekat dengan yeoja saja jarang. Bahkan teman-temannya di kantor sampai mengira Chanyeol gay karena hal itu. Lupakan! Kenapa jadi curhat.

Pelan, Chanyeol menepuk -nepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan. Hingga sesuatu terlintas di otaknya "Hey, Byun. Mau berdansa denganku?"

Mendengar itu Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum tampan padanya. Oh, Tuhan. Kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba begitu bersinar

"Seperti saat terakhir kau menghiburku. Peraturannya yang sedang bersedih harus melingkarkan tangannya pada leher pasangan dansanya" kata Chanyeol lagi dan langsung melingkarkan lengan Baekhyun yang tadinya di pinggangnya kini ke lehernya

"Aku kan belum setuju" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya meski tidak menarik tangannya dari leher Chanyeol

Chanyeol terkekeh "Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Nona"

Sejurus kemudian dimulailah dansa tanpa music seperti waktu terakhir mereka bertemu. Namun kali ini tidak ada lagi insiden saling injak kaki.

...

"Jadi, pacarmu berselingkuh begitu?"

Baekhyun menelan jajangmyeong yang tadi dikunyahnya sebelum menjawab "iya, menyebalkan sekali bukan?"

Mereka kini sedang berada di kedai jajangmyeong pinggir jalan karena Baekhyun mengeluh lapar sesaat setelah mereka turun dari bukit. Langit sudah sedikit gelap saat mereka mencapai mobil Chanyeol yang terparkir agak jauh karena Chanyeol awalnya memang berencana ingin benostalgia dengan berjalan-jalan disekitar sana. Saat itulah Baekhyun yang melihat kedai jajangmyeong langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk mampir. Tidak jadi masuk mobil.

Dan kini, setelah melihat Baekhyun yang makan sudah seperti babi kelaparan -yang itu artinya Baekhyun sudah baik-baik saja-, maka Chanyeol memulai acara tanya-jawabnya

"Kau yakin dia selingkuh? Tau darimana" Bukannya membela namja itu ya, Chanyeol pikir bisa sajakan yeoja itu salah

"Aku memergokinya sedang berciuman panas dengan yeoja lain di depan apartmentnya. Aishh _Mujasekki-ya_ itu, rasanya aku mengulitinya hidup-hidup"

"Kurang ajar sekali berarti namja itu. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan saat tau kalau dia selingkuh. Menamparnya atau malah langsung menangis meraung-raung?"

"Aku tidak menamparnya, hanya menonjok perutnya sedikit, dan mematahkan lenganya"

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun hanya bergumam menjawab Chanyeol karena mulutnya penuh dengan odeng "Emhh~~ ini sungguh luar biasa enak. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak makan ini ya" kata Baekhyun sambil memasukan lagi odeng kemulutnya

Chanyeol berdecak pelan saat melihat tingkah bocah Baekhyun. Dia kemudian mengambil tisu dari kotaknya dan mengulurkan tangannya ke bibir Baekhyun yang belepotan saus odeng juga jajangmyeong tadi "Umurmu sebenarnya berapa hah! Makan saja masih seperti bocah"

Baekhyun nyengir "Gomawo. Hehe. Ini karena sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan makanan korea. Apalagi yang dipinggir jalan seperti ini. Di London meski ada makanan korea rasanya tidak sama seperti aslinya"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau kembali dari London. Paman dan Bibi sehatkan?"

"Iya, orang tuaku sehat. Appa masih bekerja dikedutaan dan Umma mendirikan toko roti disana. Dan sebenarnya aku kembali ke korea untuk menemui pacarku itu. Aku tidak mengatakan kedatanganku karena ingin memberi kejutan tapi malah aku yang di kejutkan. Ck. Menyebalkan"

"oh begitu. Sudah berapa lama kau berpacaran denganya. Kalau dilihat dari reaksimu yang sampai menangis meraung-raung begitu aku rasa kau pasti sangat menyukainya" entah kenapa Chanyeol agak tidak suka fakta Baekhyun yang menyukai pria lain. Apalagi namja itu sudah menyakiti Baekhyun. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin menghajar namja kurang ajar itu

Baekhyun meletakan telunjuknya di dagunya. Memasang pose berpikir "Kami berpacaran kira-kira 6 bulan. Dan selama itu tidak pernah bertemu"

"Hah" maksudnya apa? Pacaran tidak pernah bertemu.

"Aku berkenalan dengannya di sosmed. Dan karena dia sangat enak di ajak bicara dan aku merasa nyaman jadi aku menerimannya saat dia menyatakan cinta padaku dan pacaran deh. Sejak itu kami hanya video call dan chatting"

"Kalau hanya merasa nyaman, kenapa kau sampai menangis meraung-raung begitu saat tahu dia selingkuh?"

"Itu karena aku kecewa padanya. Aku paling tidak suka di bohongi"

Chanyeol hanya facepalm mendengar alasan Baekhyun. Semua orang memang tidak suka dibohongi tapi reaksinya tidak sampai seheboh itu jika tidak punya perasaan lebih dari sekedar menyukai. Baekhyun benar-benar berlebihan. Tapi harus dia akui rasanya menyenangkan mengetahui Baekhyun tidak menyukai namja itu. Ini artinya dia masih punya kesempatan kan? Hah kesempatan apa?

"Oh iya, Yeol. Setelah ini, bisa tidak kau langsung antar aku ke bandara. Aku akan langsung pulang ke London. tadi aku sudah pesan tiketnya" Chanyeol tersentak mendengarnya

"Kau akan langsung pulang?"

"Hmm.. Aku hanya cuti beberapa hari dari tempat kerjaku. Aku ini seorang editor di kantor percetakan buku asal kau tau. Ngomong-ngomong kau kerja apa Yeol?"

"Aku? Aku bekerja di Park Corp sebagai arsitek. Meskipun itu perusahaan appaku. Tapi aku belum mau menduduki jabatan sebagai CEO karena aku lebih suka membuat desain rumah dari pada menandatangani document"

Dan seterusnya, cerita tentang kehidupan mereka berduapun mengalir begitu saja sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol menyanggupi permintaan Baekhyun untuk mengantarnya ke bandara

_oOo_

 _No matter where you go_

 _You know you're not alone_

 _real_pcy started following you_

 _real_pcy liked your photo_

 _._

 _._

 _baekhyunee_ started following you_

 _baekhyunee_ liked your photo_

 _baekhyunee_ comment on your photo_

 _baekhyunee__ wah bagus desain rumahnya. Project baru?

 _real_pcy_ terima kasih pujiannya _baekhyunee__ Ini project yang sedang dikerjakan. Seorang artis ingin membangun rumah ini

 _baekhyunee_ real_pcy_ ahhh~ aku jadi mau punya rumah sebagus itu. Chanyeollie mau kah kau membuatkannya untukku? *buing buing

 _real_pcy baekhyunee__ boleh. tapi kau harus menikah denganku dulu

 _baekhyunee_ real_pcy_ OH ASTAGA APA AKU SEDANG DILAMAR KYAAA!

.

.

r _eal_pcy liked your photo_

 _real_pcy comment on your photo_

 _real_pcy_ cantik! Kau yakin bukan jelmaan dari dewi Aphrodite

 _Baekhyunee__ gombal _real_pcy_ tapi aku tau kalau aku cantik sih hehe. Btw kau sering menggombal begini pada para gadis ya

 _real_pcy_ percaya atau tidak kau satu-satunya gadis pernah ku gombali _baekhyunee__

 _._

.

 _From: Park Chanyeol_

 _To : Byun Baekhyun_

Selamat pagi ^^

 _From : Byun Baekhyun_

 _To : Park Chanyeol_

Disini tengah malam yeol -_-

 _From : Park Chanyeol_

 _To :Byun Baekhyun_

Lalu kenapa kau belum tidur?

 _From :Byun Baekhyun_

 _To : Park Chanyeol_

Aku sedang ada deadline. Belum bisa tidur padahal ngantuk T-T

 _From : Park Chanyeol_

 _To : Byun Baekhyun_

Duh, kasihan sekali Baby Byunnie. Kalau aku disana aku pasti akan menemanimu

 _From : Byun Baekhyun_

 _To : Park Chanyeo_ l

Iya coba kau disini. Ya sudahlah disitu sudah jam 8 kan. Sana kerja. Cari duit buat keluarga

 _From : Park Chanyeol_

 _To : Byun Baekhyun_

Baiklah yeobo,, see you :* kekeke

.

.

 _From : park_dobi92_

 _To : ByunByunie_

 _Subject: Happy Birthday_

 _ **{video}**_

Terlihat Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang king sizenya dengan gitar di pangkuannya. Tangannya mengusap tengkuknya karena gugup. Ia menghela nafas sebelum membuka suaranya "Well, pertama-tama aku tidak tau harus apa karena ini pertama kalinya aku merekam diriku sendiri. Aku gugup. Serius" cengirnya

"Ah, iya. Mungkin ini dulu yang harus kulakukan" Chanyeol menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya "Happy Byunie Day. Semoga kau selalu sehat, selalu dilimpahi kemuliaan tuhan, dan selalu menjadi yang terbaik. Baiklah aku akan ke intinya saja. Karena aku memang tidak terlalu suka basa-basi. Menghabiskan durasi nanti. Hehe" katanya lagi sambil membenarkan letak duduknya

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Tapi sejujurnya aku takut dengan reaksimu nanti. Apa kau masih mau berbicara dengan ku nantinya setelah aku mengatakan ini? Apakah kau akan memutuskan pertemanan kita? Atau kau justru akan semakin dekat denganku? Aku tidak tau, sungguh. Maka dari itu aku memberanikan diriku bertanya ini padamu dan berusaha mendapatkan jawabannya "

Jreng,

Chanyeol mulai memetik gitarnya, sejurus kemudian suara beratnya mengalun menyanyikan sebuah bait lagu

 _ **nuneuro neol gieokhae**_

 _(I remember you with my eyes)_

 _ **meoriro neol geuryeonae and I feel warm**_

 _(I trace you with my mind and I feel warm)_

 ** _neodo nae mam gatdamyeon,_**

 _(If you feel the same as I do,)_

 ** _Malhagae_**

 _(I'll tell you)_

 **sasil na mariya**

 _(Honestly)_

 ** _neol saranghae you ooh ooh ooh_**

 _(I'm in love with you, you ooh ooh ooh)_

Di akhir lagunya Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lembut. Sangat tampan. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah layar kamera. Ke arah mata Baekhyun

"Byun Baekhyunie, Saranghae. _Will you be my girlfriend?"_

.

.

 _From : Byunie B_

 _To : Park Yodayeol_

Iya, Yeolie

Nado saranghae

.

.

 ** _{Skype}_**

"Yeoliiiee...!"

"Hei, baby. Wae~ kenapa cemberut, eoh?"

"Kau tau, hari ini Appa menyebalkan. Masa aku mau di jodohin sama anak temannya"

"hah? Lalu kau menerimanya?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Dan kau tau saat aku bilang alasanku menolak karena aku sudah punya pacar, Appa malah tertawa. Pacar Khayalan katanya. Huft" *pout

"hahaha.. Memangnya disana dulu kau tidak pernah punya pacar selain yang waktu itu menyelingkuhi mu ya?"

"Tidak pernah, aku memfokuskan diri pada Study-ku. Dengan yang kemaren saja Appa sebenarnya tidak tau"

" Tapi kalau begitu berarti paman masih meneruskan rencananya menjodohkanmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Setelah aku menjelaskan padanya siapa dirimu dan menunjukkan fotomu yang aku ambil dari akun sosmed mu serta video saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu waktu itu, barulah beliau percaya"

"Apa!? Jadi kau menunjukkan video itu juga. Ahh Baby kau memalukanku"

"Tapi itu satu-satunya bukti Yeollie. Kau mau aku di jodohkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Eh, berarti aku sudah direstui kan ya?"

"Iyap. Dan kau tau Yeollie apa yang dikatakan Appaku sebelum dia menyuruhku keluar dari ruangannya?"

"Apa?"

"Dia bilang "Wah tidak kusangka aku akan berbesan dengan Park Seunghyun akhirnya, padahal dulu hanya bisa berkhayal karena kalian tidak akrab. Park Chanyeol itu arsitek muda berbakat dan bertanggung jawabkan? Cepatlah suruh dia menemui Appa' begitu"

.

.

 ** _Byunie B is calling_**

"Yeoboseo"

"Yeollie, saengilchukkae...! Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, dan semakin sukses. Dan juga semoga kau tidak betambah tinggi ataupun tampan. Aku tidak mau gadis-gadis centil di sana menggoda mu karena aku jauh darimu"

"hahaha... Tentu baby. Gomawo, Dan tenang saja aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka karena Byun Baekhyun saja sudah lebih dari cukup untukku "

"Ishh, kau ini Yeolie. Bilang saja kalau kau takut dihajar Appaku kalau menyakitiku. Bulan lalu saja saat kau bertemu dengannya sudah pucat pasi. Haha"

"Ya! Baby kau ini sebenarnya ingin mengucapkan ulang tahun atau mengejekku, eoh?"

"hehe.. Mian Yeollie"

"Kau tau baby, kau orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku tahun ini"

"Ini karena aku memang sudah merencanakannya. Owh iya hadiahmu sudah aku kirim"

"Aish, kau ini. Tidak perlu memberi hadiah segala. Bagiku doa mu saja sudah cukup baby. Yahh, walaupun sebenarnya aku lebih mengharapkan kehadiranmu sih"

"Tenang saja. Untuk yang satu itu kau akan segera melihatku kok. Tapi mungkin masih harus menunggu satu bulan lagi"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku diterima bekerja menjadi editor di salah satu perusahaan percetakan buku di Seoul. Tapi aku masih harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku yang disini sebelum aku bisa kesana"

"Wahh benarkah? Chukkae baby. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu"

"Tunggu aku ya, Yeollie sayang"

"Tentu baby '

_oOo_

 _And when you're weak I'll be strong_

 _I'm gonna keep holding on_

 _Now don't you worry, it won't be long_

 _Darling, and when you feel like hope is gone_

 _Just run into my arms_

 _[25 years old]_

Chanyeol sedang duduk memandangi desain sebuah gedung apartment yang menjadi project baru timnya. Namun kalau lebih di perhatikan meskipun matanya memandangi desain itu, pikirannya tidak tertuju kesana.

Yup, seperti kebiasaannya jika sedang tidak sibuk. Pikirannya itu pasti tidak akan jauh Byunie B nya. Sudah 2 bulan sejak Baekhyun yang akhirnya kembali ke Korea. Dan semenjak itu pula intensitas pertemuan mereka cukup sering. Sangat sering malah. Kemarin juga Chanyeol baru mengenalkan Baekhyun pada keluarganya. Dia jadi ingat reaksi heboh ibu dan kakaknya saat dia bilang akan mengenalkan pacarnya pada mereka. Waktu makan malam pun dia tidak luput dari ledekan kakaknya

"Akhirnya ada juga yeoja yang mau dengan mu Channie" begitu katanya. Kakaknya itu selalu bilang Chanyeol tidak laku karena tidak pernah pacaran. Dan yang paling menyebalkan Baekhyun justru langsung akrab dengan kakaknya karena hal itu. Kemudian ikut-ikutan mengejeknya. Ibu dan ayahnya juga malah menertawakannya

Tapi Chanyeol senang karena Baekhyun langsung diterima baik oleh keluarganya

Ngomong-ngomong orang tua, kata Baekhyun Bibi dan paman akan ke Seoul hari ini. Sudah sampai belum ya? Chanyeol baru akan meraih ponsel dan menelpon Baekhyun namun ajaibnya benda itu malah sudah berbunyi duluan dengan ID penelpon 'Byunie B'

"Yeoboseo"

 _"Chanyeollie ~ hik,, Chan... yeol,, Hik,,"_

"Baby, kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis? Ada apa?" Chanyeol seketika panik saat mendengar isakan kekasihnya

 _"Umma.. Hiks.. Appa.. Hiks... Yeollie.. Aku.. hiks.. Aku.. harus bagaimana?"_

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya menyambar kunci mobil serta dompetnya "Kau dimana sekarang, aku akan menyusulmu"

 _"Seoul Hospital"_ jawaban lirih dari Baekhyun mengakhiri sambungan telephone. Setelahnya Chanyeol secepat kilat menuju kesana.

...

Kecelakaan beruntun yang terjadi di jalan tol Incheon arah ke Seoul adalah penyebab mengapa Baekhyun sangat kalut karena orang tuanya menjadi salah satu korbannya. Para medis yang datang segera membawa orang tua Baekhyun dan beberapa korban lain ke rumah sakit. Namun naas, Orang tua gadis itu meninggal sebelum ambulance mencapai rumah sakit. Pihak rumah sakit sendiri langsung nengabari gadis itu sesaat setelah menemukan ponsel tuan Byun yang masih bisa di gunakan meski layarnya pecah.

Dan disinilah Baekhyun sekarang. Berjongkok di sudut di salah satu lorong rumah sakit bersama keluarga para korban lain. Isakan pilu belum berhenti sejak ia mendapat kabar duka cita tersebut. Tadi ia sedang mengedit beberapa tulisan saat pihak rumah sakit menelponnya. Orang tuanya memang tidak mau ia menjemput mereka, saat mereka bilang akan datang ke Seoul. Tapi memang semenjak tadi bangun tidur dia sudah mendapat firasat yang tidak enak. Dan firasatnya terbukti sekarang. Ia semakin membenamkan wajahnya ke lekukan lututnya dan tergugu keras.

"Baby" panggil Chanyeol saat menemukan Baekhyun yang terduduk di pojokan dalam keadaan kacau. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah karena berlari dari parkiran dan sepanjang lorong rumah sakit mencari kekasihnya. Segera ia ikut berjongkok dan menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukanya.

"Bagaimana ini Chanyeol. Aku kini sendirian. Umma... Appa...hiks" Baekhyun meremat keras depan kemeja Chanyeol seperti sedang mencari kekuatan sementara isakannya justru semakin keras. Ia dapat merasakan Chanyeol yang mengeratkan pelukannya sambil terus berbisik "Aku disini baby, aku disini". Ia juga dapat merasakan Chanyeol yang mengecupi puncak kepalanya mencoba menengkan. Hingga 15 menit berlalu, Baekhyun masih merasakan kecupan juga usapan lembut tangan Chanyeol di kepalanya. Dan sedikit banyak hal itu berhasil membuatnya tenang karena perlahan seiring hatinya yang merasa nyaman isakannya pun mulai mereda juga kantuk yang tiba-tiba datang membuatnya tidak kuasa untuk terus membuka matanya.

Bagi Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang sangat down seperti ini sungguhlah menyakitkan. Apalagi saat mendengar lirihannya yang mengatakan ia sendirian sekarang itu cukup menyimpulkan kondisi orang tua gadis itu. Rasanya Chanyeol juga ingin menangis karena bagaimana pun mereka adalah orang tua keduanya. Calon mertuanya. Namun dia harus kuat untuk gadisnya. Jadi ia eratkan pelukannya dan terus membisikan kata bahwa dia ada bersama Baekhyun. Berusaha mensugesti gadis itu ia tidaklah sendirian

Chanyeol sedikit melonggarkan pelukanya saat suara isakan Baekhyun tidak terdengar lagi dan malah berganti dengkuran halus yang mirip puppy saat tidur. Ia menunduk dan mendapati wajah damai bidadarinya terpejam menyender dadanya. Baekhyun tertidur karena kelelahan menangis. Chanyeol menghapus pelan jejak air mata di pipi gadisnya dan menatap sendu kekasihnya itu. Dalam hatinya dia berjanji pada ayah gadis itu untuk selalu terus menjaga dan melindungi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melepas jasnya dan memakaikannya pada Baekhyun kemudian mengangkat tubuh gadis yang tertidur tersebut. Lalu Menggendongnya bridal style keluar dari rumah sakit. Meski kakinya kesemutan karena posisinya yang tadi jongkok cukup lama, namun ia harus membawa gadis itu pulang. Dia akan meminta bantuan keluarganya nanti untuk membantu mengurus pemakaman paman dan bibi Byun.

...

Chanyeol mengetuk pelan pintu kamar tamu dirumah keluarganya kemudian masuk ke dalam setelah menutup kembali pintunya. Di dalam kamar itu, ia mendapati Baekhyun yang duduk di pinggir kasur queen sizenya dan menatap kosong kearah balkon. Masih dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya setelah pemakaman tadi. Memang sejak dari rumah sakit kemarin Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menginap dirumah orang tuanya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun sendirian di apartment karena tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa kalau Baekhyun dibiarkan sendirian. Baekhyun sendiri bahkan tidak punya tenaga untuk menolak. Hatinya masih terlalu sedih atas kepergian orang tuanya. Orang tua Chanyeol pun dengan lapang dada membantu Baekhyun karena bagaimanapun ayah mereka itu berteman

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya disamping gadis yang sedang sangat berkabung itu. Diraihya jemari Baekhyun yang saling bertaut di pangkuannya kemudian di genggamnya erat

"Baby" panggil Chanyeol lembut. Baekhyun hanya menoleh padanya tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya. Memang sejak kemarin sampai tadi di acara pemakaman Baekhyun hanya diam. Bahkan saat rekan-rekan kerja ayahnya di kedutaan London datang untuk berbela sungkawa pun dia hanya tersenyum sangat tipis menanggapi mereka. Hingga ayahnya lah yang akhirnya menyambut mereka karena tau Baekhyun masih sangat kehilangan dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mengantar Baekhyun pulang.

Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan menghapus pelan jejak air mata yang meluncur dari mata gadisnya meski tanpa isakan. Dan itu justru membuat hati Chanyeol berdenyut sakit karena Baekhyun seperti berusaha menekan sendiri kesedihanya dan tidak mau membaginya dengannya. Tangan Chanyeol masih setia menangkup wajah bidadarinya itu dan perlahan memajukan wajahnya sendiri hingga bibir tebalnya mendarat tepat dibibir cherry Baekhyun. Ia melumat lembut bibir Baekhyun yang terasa kering itu dengan tangan yang setia mengusap lembut pipi gadisnya. Menyesap bibir bawah gadis itu tidak kalah lembutnya. Ia ingin menyampaikan pada Baekhyun bahwa gadis tidak sendirian, ia masih ada dan akan selalu ada disamping gadis itu. Perlahan dapat dirasakanya Baekhyun yang membalas ciumannya meskipun sangat lemah. Ia tersenyum kecil diantara ciumannya. Namun tetap mempertahankan temponya. Melumat lembut bibir atas dan bawah gadisnya. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian dia memutuskan ciumannya. Menarik sedikit wajahnya untuk melihat wajah bidadarinya yang masih terpejam.

Dan saat mata itu terbuka Chanyeol tersenyum. Masih dengan tanganya yang membelai lembut pipi gadisnya, ia menatap ke dalam mata yang biasanya bersinar itu kini sedang redup. Lama mereka saling menatap hingga Baekhyun menghambur memeluk Chanyeol erat dan menyerukan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Chanyeol. Sejurus kemudian isakanya kembali terdengar."Yeollie, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi sekarang. Mereka pergi terlalu cepat meninggalkanku. Aku bahkan belum bisa menjadi anak yang membanggakan mereka. aku juga belum bisa mengabulkan impian Appa yang ingin mengantarku ke altar pernihakan" kata Baekhyun ditengah isakannya

Chanyeol hanya mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun. Membiarkan gadis itu mengeluarkan semua kesedihan yang di pendamnya. Ia tidak ingin menginterupsi Baekhyun yang sedang mengeluarkan segala uneg-unegnya.

"Aku juga belum bisa membuatkan Umma kue tart dengan tanganku sendiri. Atau merajut Syal seperti yang pernah diajarkanya. Yeollie aku belum siap ditinggalkan mereka"

"Sstt.., baby. Mereka tidak meninggalkanmu. Mungkin mereka memang tidak disampingmu lagi namun mereka terus hidup dihatimu. Kau boleh menangis sekarang, luapkan kesedihanmu tapi kau harus bisa merelakan kepergian mereka nanti, kau harus ikhlas, baby. Aku tau ini sangat berat untukmu, tapi ini sudah menjadi kehendak Tuhan. Kau memang kehilangan orang tua mu, baby. tapi aku masih disini. Aku masih ada disampingmu untuk terus menjagamu. Kau tidak sendirian. Kau tidak boleh terlalu larut oleh kesedihanmu. Meskipun orang tuamu sudah tiada, masih ada aku, Yoora nuna, Umma, Appa dan teman-temanmu yang lain yang mencintaimu. Jadi jangan pernah merasa jika kau sendirian"

"Yeollie janji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Baekki kan?"

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol terkekeh karena mendengar panggilan Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Namun karena tidak ingin mood Baekhyun tambah down, dia lebih memilih untuk berkata lain

"Kau tau, baby? jika tuhan memberikan umur seratus tahun untuk kita, aku akan memintanya menambah satu hari untukku agar kau tidak pernah kehilanganku. Aku tidak perlu khawatir kehilanganmu karena keesokan harinya aku akan langsung menyusulmu. Jadi sekarang, maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

_oOo_

 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'll be there to save the day_

 _Superman got no-thing on me-hey_

 _I'm only one, I'm only one call away_

 _I'll be there to save the day_

 _Superman got no-thing on me-hey_

 _I'm only one call away_

 _[26 years old]_

Satu tahun setelah kepergian orang tuanya, Baekhyun sudah kembali ceria seperti dulu. Meski kadang rasa sedih itu masih kerap datang saat dia merasa rindu pada orang tuanya. Biasanya pada saat itu terjadi Chanyeol akan mengajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan setelah mengunjungi makam orang tuanya. Di satu bulan awal, Baekhyun masih sering melamun sendiri dan irit dalam bicara. Selama itu pula Yoora dan ibunya selalu menemani Baekhyun saat dia tinggal bekerja. Memang selama satu bulan itu Baekhyun masih tinggal bersama keluarganya. Chanyeol belum mengizinkan Baekhyun tinggal sendirian di apartment karena masih takut terjadi sesuatu pada gadis itu. Sedangkan ibunya menolak mentah-mentah usulnya yang ingin memboyong Baekhyun tinggal satu apartment dengannya.

"Yah, Baekhyun justru akan kenapa-napa jika tinggal bersamamu karena kau lah yang berpotensi besar mengapa-apakan Baekhyun" begitu kata ibunya

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, gadis itu perlahan kembali ke sifat awalnya yang ceria dan banyak omong. Dan kini saat melihat Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum sambil melambai pada teman sekantornya, Chanyeol bersyukur karena gadis ini sudah mampu mengatasi rasa kehilangannya.

"Yeollie" sapanya ceria saat menghampiri Chanyeol yang berdiri bersandar pada Audi R8 berwarna putih miliknya.

Chanyeol tersenyum "Hey, baby" katanya sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun. Membuat gadis mungil itu mempoutkan bibirnya karena Chanyeol merusak tatanan rambutnya. "Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu begitu baby, kau mau aku melumatnya sekarang"

"Ya! dasar mesum" Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol dengan pipi yang merah padam. Kemudian memilih untuk membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalam. Chanyeol sendiri hanya tertawa lebar melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang masih saja malu-malu kalau di goda. Ia kemudian memutar tubuhnya, membuka pintu kemudi kemudian duduk dan sebelum memasang seatbelt-nya ia menyempatkan diri mencuri satu kecupan di bibir Baekhyun

"Aish, Yeollie!" gerutu Baekhyun karena seenaknya saja menciumnya.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan kemudian memasang seatbelt-nya dan menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Oh, iya baby. Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau kita mampir ke suatu tempat dulu?" Tanya Chanyeol memutar kemudi mobilnya keluar dari parkiran gedung tempat Baekhyun bekerja

"Memangnya kita mau kemana Yeollie?"

"Aku harus melihat rumah milik client ku yang baru selesai di bangun. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ya, sudah. Aku juga ingin melihat rumah yang kau desain Yeollie"

Dua puluh menit kemudian mereka sampai dipelataran sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis modern yang terlihat familiar bagi Baekhyun. Bukankah ini rumah yang desainnya pernah di upload Chanyeol di instagram itu ya?

"Ayo masuk baby, aku harus memeriksa apa furniturnya sudah lengkap"

Mereka pun keluar dari mobil. Dan sejak kaki Baekhyun menapak di gerbang rumah itu, decakan kagum tidak berhenti keluar dari bibirnya. Terkagum-kagum oleh desain rumah itu yang sungguh luar biasa. Bahkan aslinya lebih bagus daripada gambarnya.

Hampir semua ruangan di rumah ini di dominasi oleh warna coklat kayu. Ruang tamu rumah ini memiliki sofa panjang yang tepat di belakangnya adalah jendela besar yang di tutupi tirai tebal. Kemudian ruang makan dengan 6 kursi dan meja persegi panjang. Terdapat lukisan abstrak pada dinding di atas nakas yang nantinya bisa di gunakan untuk menaruh beberapa pernak-pernik. Dapurnya menyatu dengan ruang makan namun di sekat oleh dinding kaca berwarna coklat buram.

Kamar utama di rumah ini juga tidak kalah indah. Kasur king size yang menghadap ke timur, tepat ke tv plasma layar datar yang menempel pada dinding. Kemudian di meja nakas yang disangga oleh buku-buku tua tebal yang ditumpuk sedemikian rupa terdapat lampu tidur dan beberapa pernak-pernik berbentuk guci. Kamar mandinya pun tidak kalah wah, bathup besar berwarna putih gading menempel pada dinding, wastafel dengan lemari penyimpanan dibawahnya dan kaca lebar didinding. Lalu kaca pemisah buram yang membatasi wastafel dengan shower untuk mandi.

Di lantai dua terdapat 3 kamar yang masing-masing masih dibiarkan kosong. Tapi ada sofa bed lebar yang dipenuhi bantal sofa di sisi sebelah timur yang menghadap ke balkon yang juga disekat oleh pintu kaca bening. Sungguh rumah ini benar-benar luar biasa. Aku pasti akan betah tinggal disini seandainya ini rumahku. Pikir Baekhyun.

Ada satu ruangan yang sangat Baekhyun sukai di rumah ini, yaitu ruang keluarganya. Disana terdapat sofa panjang membentuk huruf L yang menghadap ke jendela kaca transparan yang mengarah langsung pada kebun belakang rumah. Di belakang sofa itu terdapat lemari buku tinggi yang sudah dipenuhi oleh buku-buku bacaan. Pada beberapa sekatnya di tempatkan guci dan pernak-pernik lain, ada boneka rilakuma dan puppy juga alpaca.

"Rumah ini benar-benar luar biasa indah Yeollie" kata Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan jajaran buku di rak

"Begitukah? Kau menyukainya?" Chanyeol yang tadinya duduk di sofa berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang

Baekhyun bergumam menjawab Chanyeol "Client-mu juga pasti suka"

Chanyeol perlahan membalikan tubuh Baekhyun menghadapnya namun tetap melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar pinggang gadis itu "Kau sendiri? Masih berminat di bangunkan rumah yang seperti ini?"

 _Blush_

"Ya! Kau ini apa-apaan sih! Aku kan hanya bercanda waktu itu!" cicit Baekhyun menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya

"Tapi aku tidak bercanda dengan jawabanku"

Baekhyun kembali mendongak mendengar nada serius yang di ucapkan kekasihnya. Dapat dirasakannya, tangan Chanyeol yang tadinya di pinggangnya kini menggenggam tangannya

"Kau ingat saat dulu sebelum kau ke London kau pernah memberi saran padaku?"

Jika suatu saat nanti kau jatuh cinta lagi, jangan ragu untuk mengungkapkannya. Kalau perlu langsung lamar saja sekalian.

"kau tau, baby? Aku hampir mengikuti saran mu itu lho. Saat aku mengirimkan video pernyataan cintaku waktu itu. Tapi aku sadar itu justru akan membuatmu menganggapku freak. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk melakukan tahapan-tahapan yang benar" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. "Dan sekarang karena aku merasa sudah saatnya kita melangkah ke tahap yang lebih serius, aku akan menanyakan ini padamu" Chanyeol melepaskan cincin putih yang selalu melingkar di jari kelingkingnya "Byun Baekhyunie, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Meskipun ia mengucapkannya dengan tenang tapi tidak jantungnya sedang bergegup kencang

Baekhyun kaget. Chanyeol melamarnya? Ini sungguhan kan? Dia tidak mimpi kan? Dia tidak sedang dikerjai di acara tv kan? Ya Tuhan.

Mulutnya terbuka namun tidak ada kata yang keluar. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca karena ia tidak mengira Chanyeol melamarnya secepat ini. Namun sungguh Baekhyun sangat bahagia. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama atau ragu untuk Baekhyun menjawab dengan lantang "Iya Yeollie, aku mau!" di ikuti dengan tanganya yang melingkar di leher Chanyeol serta isakan yang muncul setelahnya.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas yang tanpa sadar ditahannya mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum lebar dan membalas pelukan Baekhyun. "Ssttt.. Kenapa menangis Baby? Aku sudah berjanji pada paman untuk tidak membuatmu menangis"

"Aku hanya bahagia Yeol. Dan kurasa Appa akan memaafkanmu karena ini tangisan kebahagiaan"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya kemudian memasangkan cincin tadi pada jari manis Baekhyun.

Pas.

Ia tersenyum dan mencium lembut tangan yeoja itu selama beberapa detik lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun yang masih menangis. Chanyeol menangkup wajah bidadarinya itu lalu menghapus air matanya "Gomawo, baby" gumamnya kemudian mengecup kening, kedua mata, hidung, pipi dan terakhir bibir cherry Baekhyun. Melumatnya lembut penuh ketulusan untuk beberapa menit kemudian melepaskannya.

"Saranghae, Byun Baekhyun"

"Nado, Saranghae. Chanyeol-ah"

Setelahnya Chanyeol kembali menyatukan bibir mereka . Namja bermarga Park itu menekan lembut bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun saat dilihatnya bidadarinya itu memejamkan matanya. Pagutan lembut diberikan Chanyeol secara bergantian pada dua belah bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka. Chanyeol terus membelai lembut pipi Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun kini telah melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Chanyeol sambil terus memperdalam ciuman mereka. Baekhyunpun membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan ganti menyesap bibir tebal namja yang baru saja melamarnya tersebut. Chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan mulai melibatkan lidah. Lidah Chanyeol semakin berani memasuki rongga hangat mulut Baekhyun saat ia merasa Baekhyun yang semakin menekan tengkuknya agar memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dengan gerakan lembut Chanyeol membelai lidah Baekhyun, mengajaknya untuk saling beradu.

Baekhyun meremas dan menarik pelan rambut Chanyeol saat ia merasa kekasihnya -atau calon suaminya sekarang- itu semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan terus membelai seluruh isi rongga mulutnya. Menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya sebelum kembali menyesap lidah Baekhyun yang akhirnya menghasilkan desahan lembut dari Baekhyun.

Namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan mereka. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dia berkata "Ini bahaya, aku harus cepat-cepat menikahimu sebelum aku kehilangan kontrol atas diriku, baby"

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengarnya dan dengan iseng mengecup bibir Chanyeol cepat. Membuat Chanyeol membulatkan matanya "Kalau begitu cepat nikahi aku, tuan Park"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring mendengar tantangan dari Baekhyun tadi. Ia menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Baekhyun "Dengan senang hati, baby. Dua minggu lagi kau akan jadi pengantinku!" ucapnya final dan membuat Baekhyun yang gantian membulatkan matanya. Haha

End

* * *

Hehe /keluar dari balik tembok/... Gimana? Aneh ya? /Garuk hidung/

Cerita ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari temenku yang pernah cerita kalau dulu, kalau dia lagi sedih biasanya di hibur dengan di ajak dansa Walt's sama papanya. Juga setelah ngeliat MV One Call away maka terciptalah cerita absurd ini. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, aku enjoy banget waktu nulis ini, entah kenapa mungkin karena ditemenin suaranya Charlie Puth yang menenangkan kali ya. Entahlah. Yang jelas berharap banget respon yang positif dari kalian... Hehe... Yaudah gitu aja. Jangan lupa ripiu nya ditunggu

* * *

Omake

At Baekyeol wedding's party

"Yeollie"

"Hmm"

"Kalau di ingat ingat ini dansa pertama kita dengan music kan?"

"Mmm-hhmm... Aku penasaran kenapa dulu kau mengajakku berdansa, baby?"

"Itu karena dulu setiap aku sedang bersedih Appa pasti mengajakku berdansa untuk menghiburku. Appa bilang kau pasti akan merasa tenang setelahnya, begitu"

"Ah, begitu. Berarti mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, aku akan menjadi partner dansamu saat kau merasa sedih meskipun aku sangat berharap di masa depan kau tidak akan bersedih. Oh iya, baby. Aku lupa memberitahumu satu hal"

"Apa?"

"Tentang rumah yang dua minggu lalu kita kunjungi itu. Itu sebenarnya bukanlah rumah client ku. Itu rumah kita"

"Hah? Maksudnya? Bukankah itu rumah seoarang artis?"

"Bukan. Awalnya memang Aku mendesign rumah itu untuknya, tapi dia mengubah konsep awalnya dan memintaku membuat desain yang baru karena keluarganya ingin memiliki rumah dengan sentuhan gaya era joseon. Dan karena kau bilang desain itu bagus dan ingin memiliki rumah yang seperti itu. Maka aku membangunnya. Yah hitung-hitung sebagai senjata kalau-kalau kau menolak lamaran ku karena aku sudah membangunkan rumah untukmu. Kekeke"

"Jadi kau pikir aku pasti mau menikah denganmu hanya karena kau membangunkanku rumah?"

"Mungkin, tapi alasan utama tentu saja karena kau mencintaiku"

"Aigoo, percaya diri sekali kau tuan Park"

"Kau tau baby, saat membangun rumah itu aku memimpikan sesuatu. Aku ingin menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupku denganmu. Memiliki keturunan yang juga dilahirkan dari rahim mu. 2 anak mungkin atau 3. Membesarkan mereka hingga mereka dewasa dan menikahkan mereka nantinya. Berlaku seperti ayah galak saat menyeleksi calon untuk mereka, pasti menyenangkan. Lalu seperti pasangan lanjut usia yang diberkati Tuhan, kita akan menghabiskan masa tua kita berdua dirumah yang aku bangun itu"

Cup

"Impian mu sungguh indah Yeollie. Dan aku senang aku ada didalamnya"

"Selalu baby, kau adalah pemeran utamanya. Saranghae, Park Baekhyun"

"Nado. Nado saranghae Park Chanyeol"

Real End

* * *

So

Review jusseoooo...!


End file.
